1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method of anticipating a disengagement moment of a battery package of a battery-operated electronic device, in which method warning information is generated on disengagement of the battery package before electric connectors interconnecting the battery package and a housing of the device become detached from each other, and which warning information is generated by moving first.identification members of the disengagement moment of the battery package from a first position to a second position with respect to second identification members of the disengagement moment of the battery package.
The invention further relates to an arrangement for anticipating a disengagement moment of a battery package of a battery-operated electric device, which arrangement comprises first identification members of the disengagement moment of the battery package and second identification members of the disengagement moment of the battery package, the first identification members being arranged to be moved with respect to the second identification members between a first position and a second position such that when the first identification members are in the second position, warning information is arranged to be generated on the disengagement of the battery before electric connectors interconnecting the battery package and a housing of the device become detached from each other.
The invention still further relates to a battery-operated electric device which comprises a housing of the device and a battery package to be detachably arranged in the housing, the device further comprising first identification members of the disengagement moment of the battery package and second identification members of the disengagement moment of the battery package, the first identification members being arranged to be moved with respect to the second identification members between a first position and a second position such that when the first identification members are in their second position, warning information is arranged to be generated on the disengagement of the battery before electric connectors interconnecting the battery package and the housing of the device become detached from each other.
2. Description of Prior Developments
Batteries operating as a source of electrical power of battery-operated electronic devices, such as mobile phones, PDA (Personal Digital Assistant) devices, portable computers or the like, are usually arranged in a battery package, which, in turn, is attached to the housing of the device such that the battery package can be disengaged from the device manually, without using any tools. The battery package is locked to the housing by a clasp or a latch which is appropriately moved to unlock the locking between the device and the battery. It is to be noted in this connection that hereinafter, battery-operated devices are called a device.
A user of the device may, inadvertently or deliberately, detach the battery package without first turning off the device. In such a case, in order for the functions that are being carried out in the device to be finished in a controlled manner before the power is disconnected, the device has to receive warning information about the battery package becoming disengaged before the device becomes physically disengaged from the electric connector. The warning information has to be received at least 5 ms before the disengagement so as to enable a controlled shutdown to take place.
A known solution for anticipating the disengagement of the battery package is to arrange the battery package to be disengaged from the housing of a device with a sliding motion, the housing comprising, for example, spring-loaded identification members and corresponding metal contacts in the battery that follow the surface thereof. The metal contacts of the battery are of two different lengths, and when the battery package is being disengaged, the shorter contacts lose their contact with the identification members of the device earlier than the longer electric connectors, in which case the device receives an advance warning of the disengagement of the battery, being thus able to carry out a controlled shutdown.
In another known solution, the battery package is openably detachable, and protruding contact members of two different lengths are arranged in the housing of the device or the battery package. When the battery package is lifted off, the shorter contact members lose their contact earlier than the electric connectors, an advance warning of the battery becoming detached from the device being thus produced.
WO-97/12414 discloses an application of this wherein a mechanical disengagement switch of the battery controls an electric switch used for electrically disconnecting the battery cells from the contact members arranged on the surface of the battery package; consequently, the short-circuit protection is improved if, for example, the battery is kept in a pocket among metal objects.
In each above-described solution, special connectors or special contact members, or entirely separate switches, that cause additional component and assembly costs have been arranged in the battery package or the housing of the device. However, when said solutions are applied, a warning of the disengagement of the battery is often received too late, so there is not always time for a controlled shutdown.
A solution is also known wherein no warning of the disengagement of the battery is given in advance but large capacitors are arranged in the device whose charge is used for carrying out the shutdown. A disadvantage of the solution is the space-consuming additional capacitors which add to the weight of the device and increase component costs.
An object of the invention is to provide a method and an arrangement for anticipating a disengagement moment of a battery package to avoid the above-mentioned drawbacks.
A method of the invention is characterized in that the first identification members of the disengagement moment of the battery package are arranged in a latch of the battery package such that when the latch is moved in order to disengage the battery package from the housing of the device, the first identification members of the disengagement moment of the battery package are moved, said warning information being thus achieved.
An arrangement of the invention is characterized in that the first identification members of the disengagement moment of the battery package are arranged in connection with a latch of the battery package such that when the latch is moved, the first identification members of the disengagement moment of the battery package move with respect to the second identification members of the battery package.
An electric device of the invention is characterized in that the first identification members of the disengagement moment of the battery package are arranged in connection with a latch of the battery package such that when the latch is moved, the first identification members of the disengagement moment of the battery package move with respect to the second identification members of the battery package, said warning information being thus achieved.
The idea underlying the invention is that the warning information on the disengagement moment of the battery package is generated by the first identification members of the disengagement moment of the battery package, the first identification members being integrated in the latch of the battery package, and by the second identification members of the disengagement moment of the battery package such that a motion to open the latch activated by a user in order to disengage the battery package from the housing of the device moves the first identification members of the disengagement moment of the battery package with respect to the second identification members of the disengagement moment of the battery package from the first position to the second position, thus causing the warning information to be generated as early as possible. Furthermore, the idea underlying a first preferred embodiment is that when the first identification members of the disengagement moment of the battery package are moved from their first position to the second position, they come into an electric contact with the second identification members of the disengagement moment of the battery package, whereby the warning information on the disengagement of the battery is caused by said electric contact. Furthermore, the idea underlying a second preferred embodiment is that the first identification members of the disengagement moment of the battery package are integrated in the spring element of the latch, a motion and/or deformation of the spring element when the latch is moved causing the warning information on the disengagement of the battery. Furthermore, the idea underlying a third preferred embodiment is that at least part of the latch of the battery package comprises an electrically conductive material, the first identification members of the disengagement moment of the battery package being integrated into said electrically conductive part.
An advantage of the invention is that the warning of the disengagement of the battery package is produced as early as possible, i.e. immediately when the user moves the latch of the battery package to disengage the battery package. The arrangement of the invention is cost-efficient, mechanically durable, space-saving and reliable in use since it does not comprise any separate mechanical components. Neither does the arrangement comprise any large capacitors or similar space-consuming electric components that would cause component and assembly costs. In addition, the spring element can be mechanically assembled, so it is inexpensive to install.